Chp.7 To protect you,( diff. end. of Fake Love)
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: PLEASE READ FAKE LOVE BEFORE READING THIS!, okay this ia different ending of Fake love leaving off at Chp 6. this one Usagi endes up with Heero, instead of,,read the other chap 7 of this fic 2 find out who he is, FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!!! I real chap 9!!! Fi
1. Default Chapter

Chp 7

Chp 7. To Protect you 

** **

Usagi got hurt in her first battle, even thought she was the strongest of the pilots. She got the most hurt. Why because she was saving the one she loved, but can he face her now, whom he feels it was his fault she got hurt.

** **

**" Heero, it's not your fault, she was doing it to protect you." Dup said sitting next to Heero, who was sitting in a chair next to Usagi's bed.**

** **

**" Yes it is, if I was more careful, this wouldn't have happened." Heero said with a bit of sadness.**

** **

**" No it's isn't! And we all know it, she did it because she… she loves you." Duo said holding his hands in fists while he said.**

** **

**"No she doesn't, I can clearly see that she loves Wufei, if not him Trowa." Heero said looking at Usagi with his sad, cold eyes.**

** **

**" Well believe what you want to believe Heero." Duo said as he walked out of the room.**

** **

**" Usagi… no she doesn't love me, how can she love me. A person who killed so many people, no she doesn't love me." Heero said as he looked at her face while she slept.**

** **

**Heero watched over her for the rest of the night, but when he fell asleep, Usagi opened her eyes. To see that Heero was sitting next to her.**

** **

**" Heero." Usagi said quietly.**

** **

**" He watched over me, this whole time. He's so sweet" Usagi said as she stroked her hand over his brown hair.**

** **

**Usagi smiled at him sleeping, and she felt this feeling in her heart every time she was near him, she really didn't him well like she did the others. But she felt close to him. Like she'd known him all her life.**

** **

**The next morning Heero woke up to see Usagi sitting next to window looking out into the sky.**

** **

**' Usagi, what's the matter? Are you in any sort of pain?' Heero asked with little concern.**

** **

**" No I'm fine Heero, just thinking" Usagi said as she gave him a warm smile.**

** **

**" You're thinking about Mamoru, and the scouts." Heero said as put the chair next to her and sat down.**

**" Yeah… they were like best friends to me, and Mamoru, I loved him. But he only used me, now he's saying he really did love me, and wants to marry me." Usagi said as a tear fell down her cheek.**

** **

** **

**Heero wiped away her tear, and hugged her.**

** **

**' Don't worry, we'll beat them and I won't let him hurt you ever again." Heero said with a warm voice as he hugged her gently.**

** **

**" Heero…" Usagi whispered as Heero was comforting her.**

** **

**" Well now that is just so sweet, don't you think so Relena?" Dorothy said das she turned to Relena.**

** **

**Relena was red with jealously and she was about to burst.**

** **

**' Uh oh… Better get her out of here!" Dorothy said as she dragged Relena out of the room away from Usagi and Heero.**

** **

**Usagi came out of her room, with Heero helping her, the other four pilots, were glaring at Heero.**

** **

**' Hi you guys, nice to see all up early" Usagi said a she smiled at the boy.**

** **

**" Hi Usagi!' all four boys said out loud.**

** **

**As the day went along, Heero helped Usagi get around because she was still hurt.**

** **

**' Thank you for helping me Heero, sorry if I'm being a burden to you' Usagi said as she felt guilty that Heero had to help her.**

** **

**' No it's not problem. I really like being with you." Heero couldn't believe what he just said.**

** **

**Usagi blushed a bit. ' Well that's… nice to say Heero." Usagi didn't know what to say, and Heero couldn't say anything. Then Heero took a sharp glance behind then, for he felt that they weren't alone.**

** **

**' Usagi stay close, I don't think we are alone.' Heero said being protective of her.**

** **

**' Haha, you have good senses Heero," as one of the Sailor scouts came out of the darkness/**

** **

**" Makoto! What do you want! You said we have another battle in two days!" Usagi yelled at Makoto.**

** **

**" Oh yeah we did say that, didn't we, but you know us. We never keep what we say!" Makoto said as she pulled out a full set of daggers.**

** **

**" It's time to die Usagi!, Mamoru said not to kill you, but if you were dead. We could destroy this world and we can have our power.' Makoto said, as she was about to come closer to Usagi.**

** **

**" Stay Back! I don't care if you're a girl, I will gladly kill you if you lay a finger on her!' Heero yelled at Makoto in anger.**

** **

**' Heero No! She' s too powerful!' Usagi yelled as Heero didn't care he wanted to keep her safe.**

** **

**Makoto smirked, then she threw daggers at Heero, and He dodged them. Then they both engaged into a battle under the moonlight.**

** **

**" Heero stop!' Usagi cried out.**

** **

**Makoto threw a few more, but Heero could dodge them and he was hit in the leg and the shoulder. Then he fell to the ground.**

** **

** **

**" Heero!" Usagi cried out as she tried to run the Heero.**

** **

**" I'm okay I can still fight!" Heero said as he got up.**

** **

**" No... I will fight her" Usagi said in a cold tone.**

** **

**" But you can't your hurt!" Heero said as he tried to back her down from the fight, but she wouldn't listen.**

** **

**" Makoto, you will fight me!" Usagi said in a cold tone.**

** **

**" Heero noticed something, a bright light surrounded Usagi and she was totally healed, but still she had a few minor injuries, and he was worried.**

** **

**" Well Princess, it's time to die!" Makoto said while charging at Usagi, but she missed as Usagi moved out of the way and hit Makoto in the back, and send her to ground.**

** **

**_" How could she have gotten this good, she was never that good" _Makoto thought as she looked at Usagi. **

** **

**" ARGHH! DAMN YOU!" Makoto yelled at as took out a two knives, and hurled them toward Usagi.**

**Usagi could only dodged one, because she was still recovering from her other battle wounds. The knife went through her left side, and she screamed in pain.**

** **

**Usagi got off the ground with blood dripping from her side and blood on her hands.**

**She still wasn't giving up; she got up and put her to her chest and a blue energy formed from her hands. She took the energy out of her hands and threw it at Makoto. Makoto was hit, and she hit a tree, and blood began to flow down her face and arms.**

** **

**" What! What the hell was that! She never had this kind of energy!" Makoto yelled.**

** **

**" Usagi!, what is happening, she's not her self, and she won't last long, with all her wounds." Heero said as he tried to get to her, but then he saw that Makoto ran passed him and pined Usagi to the ground.**

** **

**" It's time to die! Usagi!, you will pay for what you just did to me!" Makoto said as she took the knife at was trying to stab Usagi.**

** **

**' USAGI!" Heero yelled out loud.**

** **

**" Usagi tried to stop Makoto, but Makoto stabbed her, but only in the shoulder, then Heero heard Usagi's scream of pain. He ran to Stop Makoto but Makoto pushed him into the bushes.**

** **

**" Makoto!" Usagi became full of anger, and he eyes glowed red, and she called on a mysterious power, that she never knew she had, and blasted it toward Makoto, and left Makoto with serious burns and she was covered in blood.**

** **

**" Argh..I'll get you back!" Makoto yelled as she disappeared.**

** **

**The bright blue light left Usagi, and she fell to the ground, **

** **

**' Usagi!!" Heero yelled as he ran up to her, and held her in his arms.**

** **

**" Usagi! Why did you do that! Your suck an Idiot!, you could have gotten your self killed!" Heero yelled as he looked at her with sad eyes.**

** **

**' That's the first time you called me an idiot" Usagi said as she looked at him with warm eyes.**

** **

**' But why did you do that!" Heero yelled at her still holding her.**

** **

** **

**" Because…" Usagi Hesitated a she was afraid what his reaction would be if she told him.**

** **

**' Because what? Why?! Tell me Usagi!" Heero pleaded wanting to know why she risked her life for him.**

** **

**' Because… Heero, I love you." Usagi said as she looked into his eyes.**

** **

**Heero looked at her, he couldn't believe that she risked her life for him. Because she loved him. "_ Duo was right, she.. Did love me, she didn't love Wufei or Trowa, but me" _Heero thought to him self as he continued to look into her blue eyes.**

** **

**-Heero remembered what Duo said to him before.**

** **

" Heero it's not your fault. She was doing it to protect you" 

**_ _**

**_" Yes it is, if I was more careful, this wouldn't have happened."_**

**_ _**

**_" No it isn't! We all know she… she loves you."_**

**_ _**

**_" No she doesn't, I can clearly see she loves Wufei, if not him Trowa."_**

**_ _**

**_" Well believe what you want to believe Heero!"_**

**_ _**

**_' We all know she… she loves you"_**

**_ _**

**_" We all know"_**

**_ _**

**_' She loves you"_**

**_ _**

**_" Loves you"_**

** **

**Usagi closed her eyes, because she couldn't look at Heero, he probably thinks she just nuts, crazy, now she wished she did die, and wished she didn't tell him her true feelings.**

** **

**Usagi was about to walk off even thought she was hurt she didn't want to stay with Heero after what she said, she felt like a fool telling him that's she loved him.**

**But as she was about to move, she felt a warm touch, then she opened her eyes, and she that Heero was kissing her.**

** **

**Heero then stopped the kiss, and looked into her eyes, and said.**

** **

**" I will always protect, forever, because I Love you Usagi." Heero said in a sweet voice as he whispered it into her ear.**

** **

**Before Usagi could say anything, Heero kissed her again, then she kissed him back, but as they kissed, Usagi and Heero's wounds healed, and they were surrounded by a the same blue light, that surrounded Usagi. Now they knew what it was. It was their love, for each other, that healed them, and gave them new power.**

** **

**Relena saw this, and she ran off back to her home, she couldn't deal with the truth; she was hurt, because she too, also loved Heero. But the love between Heero and Usagi was unbreakable.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Next Chapter 8, Round two.**

** **

*** Yes yes, they chapter titles for each is the same, but they have different endings, and they both are very different,\. So the ones who want Usagi to be Heero, read this one. Those who like Wufei and her, read the original one.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	2. Round Two

Chp 8

Chp 8. Round two 

** **

The next day, all the boys were waiting for Usagi and Relena to come out, because they all planned to have fun that day before they have to go into battle. Usagi came out and hugged Heero, the boys were just glaring at Heero. Relena came out, but she rushed back in saying.

** **

**" I'm terribly sorry, I..I have to finish some stuff today. Please go on without me."She said before she closed the door, leaving them all in a daze.**

** **

**" What's up with Relena?' Duo asked Usagi.**

** **

**" I don't know, she was like that ever since I got back." Usagi said wit worry.**

** **

**" Well lets go, today we all are suppose to have fun today before those annoying girl attack" Trowa said with Duo.**

** **

**" Yeah!" Usagi cheered.**

** **

**They all had a great time that last day that they would have fun with each other. Usagi spent every minute with them all, but mostly with Heero. Dorothy knew what was going on with Relena, but she kept it to her self. It was near the end of the day, and they all returned to their homes. Except Usagi and Heero they went to for a walk.**

** **

**" Heero, you won't let Mamoru take me back with then would you?" Usagi asked as she held his arm.**

** **

**" Of Course I wouldn't! No ones is going to take you away from me, your everything to me." Heero said as they both sat down.**

** **

**" Why am I everything to you? Please tell me, Mamoru told me that before, but he lied. I know your telling the truth but I want to know why." Usagi said looking into his eyes.**

** **

**" Because, before you came to us. I was anti-social, never talked to anyone. I was always alone, the others tried to make me talk, but I only said a few words nothing more. Then you came along, and I found my self, fighting with the others, I was almost acting like Duo, all because of you. Then the crush I had, turned to love." Heero said as he looked up in the sky.**

** **

**" Oh… at first I didn't know what my heart was telling me. I didn't know who I loved, you or Trowa, then in that battle, I got so mad, that all I wanted was revenge. Then I found out that it was you who made me do that, because if you got killed, I wouldn't know what to do." Usagi said as she kissed him.**

** **

**The next day they all got up early, today is the day they will fight the scouts and Mamoru, the last time, or that's what they thought.**

** **

**" you all ready?" Usagi asked the boys.**

** **

**" Yeah we're all ready to defeat those, weak scouts, and that sissy boy Mamoru"duo said.**

** **

**" Okay you guys, get into your gundams!" Lady Une commanded..**

** **

**" They all got into their Gundams, and headed out to the place where they were supposed to meet the Planet Stars.**

** **

**' Well they're finally here" Neptune said.**

** **

**" Well if they were here on time, or even later, we still would beat them." Mars said.**

** **

**Then all of the scouts laughed an evil and annoying laugh.**

** **

**" Well come on girl, get into your stars." Mamoru said **

** **

**" Usagi you will be mine, even if I have to force you" Mamoru said to him self as he got into his planet star.**

** **

**" Well lets go and beat their sorry asses!" Duo yelled out, and the scouts heard him.**

** **

**' you're the one who are getting their asses kicked!" Venus yelled.**

** **

**' Hey you only have eight people." Quatre asked.**

** **

**" That's because that Damn Usagi attacked Jupiter!' so she's in treatment" Uranus yelled at Usagi.**

** **

**" Well it's time for you all to be like Makoto!" Usagi yelled at them.**

** **

**Then they all went into battle Trowa used his Machine guns to attack Mars. But it failed Mars, use her Fire soul on him, it melted some parts of his Gundam.**

** **

**" Damn! Their powers are so strong that it melted part of my Gundam!" Trowa yelled.**

** **

**" You guys don't get hit my Mars' Fire powers!" Trowa warned them.**

** **

**' Uranus used world Shaking on Quatre and Wufei. It knocked them to the ground.**

** **

**" DAMN!' Wufei said then he got back up. And used his dragon fangs, and sened it to Venus.**

** **

**Venus used her love chain, and captured Wufei's dragon fangs. **

** **

**" This is so fun beating such weak boys!" Venus laughed**

** **

**' Arghh! Damn! They're much stronger then before!" Heero said.**

** **

**Usagi was against Mamoru, and they both were fairly strong, but Mamoru wasn't showing was he could really do.**

** **

**" This hurts me to fight the one I love, my own Angel from heaven." Mamoru said as he continued to fight Usagi.**

** **

**" Shut your trap! And fight me!' She yelled at him very angrily.**

** **

**' Let me ask a favor Usagi, please meet out side of out Machines. I need to talk to you.' Mamoru said as he got out of his Planet star.**

** **

**" What!, what Is he up to, but I will play along with him" Usago got out of her Gundam, and walk toward where Mamoru was.**

** **

**' Well what do you want!" Usagi demanded.**

** **

**' Please, Usagi come back with me and the scouts. And we can live the way we used to' He said in persuavie voice.**

** **

**" Like hell I won't! is that all you had to say!" Usagi yelled in annoyance.**

** **

**" No" Mamoru said looking at her.**

** **

**" Well what else do have to say!" she demanded.**

** **

**" He then smiled evilly, and took her in his arms and kissed her. Then he punched her in the stomach and she fell unconscious. **

** **

**' So sorry, angel, but I can't let you be with that Heero guy, so I get you as my wife, and power, and I get to destroy this world." He laughed Evilly, and went back into his Planet Star. **

** **

**" Scouts retreat! We got what we want." Mamoru commanded the scouts.**

** **

**" Well this is the last we will fight you!" Mercury said.**

** **

**" Yeah, it was fun, and say goodbye to Usagi for us." Saturn said, then they all laughed evilly.**

** **

**" What.. what do you mean!" Trowa yelled.**

** **

**' Usagi, something must have happened to Usagi!" Heero went to where Usagi was.**

** **

**The other followed him, they all got out of their gundams. Thye all found Usagi's gundam, but she was no where around.**

** **

**' That's what they meant.!" Quatre said.**

** **

**" Yeah this battle was just a decoy. He caught Usagi off guard and he must have took her with him." Trowa concluded**

** **

**' That's what it looks like, then they have both what they wanted. Her power, and to destroy this world." Wufei added.**

** **

**' Then we have to get her Back!" Heero was furious.**

** **

**' That's right!' Duo said.**

** **

**" Then lets go!' Quatre said**

** **

**" Okay their base is past that mountain, that's where they were entered out world. So that's where they will escape before they destroy this world." Heero said.**

** **

**" Okay lets go!" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Okay you guys get the girls, and leave Mamoru to me." Heero said in a cold tone.**

** **

**So they all went back to the base, to get what they need, then they all went off to have the final battle with the scouts, and Mamoru. And Dorothy came along too.. Heero was going to defeat Mamoru, an get Usagi back.**

** **

** **

**Sorry if it's short,..again.. but sorry. Well 2 more chaps after this one! K bye bye!**

** **

**Next chap 9. Final Battle.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Round Two

Chp 8

Chp 8. Round two 

** **

The next day, all the boys were waiting for Usagi and Relena to come out, because they all planned to have fun that day before they have to go into battle. Usagi came out and hugged Heero, the boys were just glaring at Heero. Relena came out, but she rushed back in saying.

** **

**" I'm terribly sorry, I..I have to finish some stuff today. Please go on without me."She said before she closed the door, leaving them all in a daze.**

** **

**" What's up with Relena?' Duo asked Usagi.**

** **

**" I don't know, she was like that ever since I got back." Usagi said wit worry.**

** **

**" Well lets go, today we all are suppose to have fun today before those annoying girl attack" Trowa said with Duo.**

** **

**" Yeah!" Usagi cheered.**

** **

**They all had a great time that last day that they would have fun with each other. Usagi spent every minute with them all, but mostly with Heero. Dorothy knew what was going on with Relena, but she kept it to her self. It was near the end of the day, and they all returned to their homes. Except Usagi and Heero they went to for a walk.**

** **

**" Heero, you won't let Mamoru take me back with then would you?" Usagi asked as she held his arm.**

** **

**" Of Course I wouldn't! No ones is going to take you away from me, your everything to me." Heero said as they both sat down.**

** **

**" Why am I everything to you? Please tell me, Mamoru told me that before, but he lied. I know your telling the truth but I want to know why." Usagi said looking into his eyes.**

** **

**" Because, before you came to us. I was anti-social, never talked to anyone. I was always alone, the others tried to make me talk, but I only said a few words nothing more. Then you came along, and I found my self, fighting with the others, I was almost acting like Duo, all because of you. Then the crush I had, turned to love." Heero said as he looked up in the sky.**

** **

**" Oh… at first I didn't know what my heart was telling me. I didn't know who I loved, you or Trowa, then in that battle, I got so mad, that all I wanted was revenge. Then I found out that it was you who made me do that, because if you got killed, I wouldn't know what to do." Usagi said as she kissed him.**

** **

**The next day they all got up early, today is the day they will fight the scouts and Mamoru, the last time, or that's what they thought.**

** **

**" you all ready?" Usagi asked the boys.**

** **

**" Yeah we're all ready to defeat those, weak scouts, and that sissy boy Mamoru"duo said.**

** **

**" Okay you guys, get into your gundams!" Lady Une commanded..**

** **

**" They all got into their Gundams, and headed out to the place where they were supposed to meet the Planet Stars.**

** **

**' Well they're finally here" Neptune said.**

** **

**" Well if they were here on time, or even later, we still would beat them." Mars said.**

** **

**Then all of the scouts laughed an evil and annoying laugh.**

** **

**" Well come on girl, get into your stars." Mamoru said **

** **

**" Usagi you will be mine, even if I have to force you" Mamoru said to him self as he got into his planet star.**

** **

**" Well lets go and beat their sorry asses!" Duo yelled out, and the scouts heard him.**

** **

**' you're the one who are getting their asses kicked!" Venus yelled.**

** **

**' Hey you only have eight people." Quatre asked.**

** **

**" That's because that Damn Usagi attacked Jupiter!' so she's in treatment" Uranus yelled at Usagi.**

** **

**" Well it's time for you all to be like Makoto!" Usagi yelled at them.**

** **

**Then they all went into battle Trowa used his Machine guns to attack Mars. But it failed Mars, use her Fire soul on him, it melted some parts of his Gundam.**

** **

**" Damn! Their powers are so strong that it melted part of my Gundam!" Trowa yelled.**

** **

**" You guys don't get hit my Mars' Fire powers!" Trowa warned them.**

** **

**' Uranus used world Shaking on Quatre and Wufei. It knocked them to the ground.**

** **

**" DAMN!' Wufei said then he got back up. And used his dragon fangs, and sened it to Venus.**

** **

**Venus used her love chain, and captured Wufei's dragon fangs. **

** **

**" This is so fun beating such weak boys!" Venus laughed**

** **

**' Arghh! Damn! They're much stronger then before!" Heero said.**

** **

**Usagi was against Mamoru, and they both were fairly strong, but Mamoru wasn't showing was he could really do.**

** **

**" This hurts me to fight the one I love, my own Angel from heaven." Mamoru said as he continued to fight Usagi.**

** **

**" Shut your trap! And fight me!' She yelled at him very angrily.**

** **

**' Let me ask a favor Usagi, please meet out side of out Machines. I need to talk to you.' Mamoru said as he got out of his Planet star.**

** **

**" What!, what Is he up to, but I will play along with him" Usago got out of her Gundam, and walk toward where Mamoru was.**

** **

**' Well what do you want!" Usagi demanded.**

** **

**' Please, Usagi come back with me and the scouts. And we can live the way we used to' He said in persuavie voice.**

** **

**" Like hell I won't! is that all you had to say!" Usagi yelled in annoyance.**

** **

**" No" Mamoru said looking at her.**

** **

**" Well what else do have to say!" she demanded.**

** **

**" He then smiled evilly, and took her in his arms and kissed her. Then he punched her in the stomach and she fell unconscious. **

** **

**' So sorry, angel, but I can't let you be with that Heero guy, so I get you as my wife, and power, and I get to destroy this world." He laughed Evilly, and went back into his Planet Star. **

** **

**" Scouts retreat! We got what we want." Mamoru commanded the scouts.**

** **

**" Well this is the last we will fight you!" Mercury said.**

** **

**" Yeah, it was fun, and say goodbye to Usagi for us." Saturn said, then they all laughed evilly.**

** **

**" What.. what do you mean!" Trowa yelled.**

** **

**' Usagi, something must have happened to Usagi!" Heero went to where Usagi was.**

** **

**The other followed him, they all got out of their gundams. Thye all found Usagi's gundam, but she was no where around.**

** **

**' That's what they meant.!" Quatre said.**

** **

**" Yeah this battle was just a decoy. He caught Usagi off guard and he must have took her with him." Trowa concluded**

** **

**' That's what it looks like, then they have both what they wanted. Her power, and to destroy this world." Wufei added.**

** **

**' Then we have to get her Back!" Heero was furious.**

** **

**' That's right!' Duo said.**

** **

**" Then lets go!' Quatre said**

** **

**" Okay their base is past that mountain, that's where they were entered out world. So that's where they will escape before they destroy this world." Heero said.**

** **

**" Okay lets go!" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Okay you guys get the girls, and leave Mamoru to me." Heero said in a cold tone.**

** **

**So they all went back to the base, to get what they need, then they all went off to have the final battle with the scouts, and Mamoru. And Dorothy came along too.. Heero was going to defeat Mamoru, an get Usagi back.**

** **

** **

**Sorry if it's short,..again.. but sorry. Well 2 more chaps after this one! K bye bye!**

** **

**Next chap 9. Final Battle.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	4. Final Battle

Chp 9

**Chp 9. Final Battle.**

***Sorry 4 the delay once again I say this, but I'm really sorry!***

** **

Heero and the four boys, adding that Dorothy came along. They all went to the Sailor scouts base, where they first came into this world, and where they will leave. They will leave, but not with Usagi. Heero would see to that.

** **

**" We are almost there!" Quatre pointed at the base down below on the other side of the mountain.**

** **

**" Well let's get going!" Dorothy said as she walked down the mountain. Then they all followed.**

** **

**"_Wait for me Usagi, I'll rescue you and kill that bastard Mamoru" _Heero thought as they walked to the base, very secretively. **

** **

**" Well that's where they are" Trowa whispered.**

** **

**" Yeah, there is also where Mamoru is. And Usagi' Duo whispered to Heero.**

** **

**' Well let's go, and none of us will not hesititate kill any of them, even if they are girls." Wufei said as he followed Heero.**

** **

**" Right!" They all whispered as they followed Heero into the base.**

** **

**" Well looks like they came to get their friend back" Ami said looking over to Rei.**

** **

**" Well lets give them a fight" Rei was then was cut off by Mamoru.**

** **

**" Yes, you all give them a fight, but leave that Heero boy alone, I'll deal with him. " But you can do what ever you want with the others" Mamoru said then vanished.**

** **

** **

**" Well we should do what he asks, Right scouts!" Minako said turning to the other scouts behind her and they all grinned evilly.**

** **

**Mamoru was in a room with Usagi tied up. " Well My dear Usagi, looks like your prince has finally come to rescue you, but to bad, he won't finish his mission" He said then he laughed evilly.**

** **

**' Heero will beat the crap out of you! And then you'll be sorry to ever mess with me!' Usagi yelled as she tried to get out of the ropes, but they were so tight, that she was sort of bleeding from moving too much.**

**" Sorry my dear Usagi, but you're the one who shouldn't mess with me" Mamoru said as he left the room.**

** **

**Usagi just glared at him until he left, then she whispered " Heero please hurry, and be careful" then a tear escapes her blue eyes.**

** **

**"Hmm, something is very wrong here," Trowa said as they made it inside.**

** **

**" What? We made it in didn't we" Duo said looking around at the huge base, but it was empty, and very quiet.**

** **

**" Yes, but it was just to easy, watch your backs, they might attack" Dorothy said as she looking at the over at the top of the stairs, then she saw a shadowy figure moved across the top floor.**

** **

**" Watch out you guys! They're here!' Dorothy yelled, and got into fighting positions, and so did the others.**

** **

**They all heard the annoying laugher of the scouts, very annoying, but also very evil.**

** **

**" Well looks like they've spotted us, Oh No! What shall we do" Neptune said sarcastically, then laughed.**

** **

**" Well let's give them the fight they want, but remember scouts leave Heero alone, Mamoru will deal with him.' Venus said as she jumped down to lower level where the boys and Dorothy were waiting for them to attack.**

****

**' Right!" They all said together, and jumping down to meet them face-to-face.**

** **

**' Well now we fight hand to hand, instead of our suits. But no matter what way we fight, we'll still beat you" Uranus said very mockingly and taking out her space sword.**

** **

**"That's what you think, you little stuck up girls!" Dorothy yelled at them.**

** **

**" What did you call us?! You little wench!" Jupiter said, fully recovered.**

** **

**" You heard me, and No one called Dorothy Catolonia A Wench! You little out dated Clothes Bitches!" Dorothy yelled as she charged toward Jupiter, and pinned her to the ground with her hands trying to choke her.**

** **

**" Well shall we join Dorothy and beat these girl assess." Duo asked.**

** **

**' You need to ask!' Wufei said as took out his katanas and started toward Mercury, but dodged them at every swing. **

** **

**Then they all went into battle with the scouts. While Heero fought off one of the scouts and knocked her to the ground, He ran up the stairs knowing that's where Mamoru was waiting. And where Usagi was.**

** **

**' Hey you guys you let him get away!" Saturn said fighting with Quatre.**

** **

**" Don't, arghh! Worry about him! Damn it!" Venus said who was struggling with Trowa.**

** **

**" World Shaking!' Uranus yelled out as she used her power, and knocked all the boys to the ground, but Dorothy jumped to the stairs before she got caught.**

** **

**' Damn! They have Powers!" Duo yelled as he was crushed into a wall, and got up with some blood coming from his arm.**

** **

**" Urgh… Yeah but that doesn't matter, we can still beat them" Quatre said getting up and helping Trowa up.**

** **

**" Yeah but how do we?' Wufei said standing, holding his almost broken katana and his other hand holding his other shoulder.**

** **

**" Here Use these!" Dorothy yelled to them from the stairs as she threw them one of the bags they brought.**

** **

**" Hey I almost forgot! We brought guns with us" Duo said taking out two guns and getting ready to shoot.**

** **

**"Right!" Trowa and Quatre also got two guns, while Wufei found his bag near by and got to it and took out his sword. And got into position.**

** **

**" Come On lets go!" Wufei yelled as he ran toward Venus, and swung and it cut her deep in her side.**

** **

**" Arghh! * She yelled in pain and went to the ground and held her side as blood came out***

** **

**" Venus!' The scouts yelled but while they were off guard, the boys started shooting in their direction.**

** **

**Two of the scouts got shot, then Mercury used her Bubbles to make it hard for them to see.**

** **

**" Damn, we can't see!" Trowa said looking all around him. Then he saw a figure and shot.**

** **

**" Hey! Trowa! You almost shot me!" Dorothy yelled as she found her self back to back with Saturn.**

** **

**Saturn elbowed Dorothy in the back and tripped her to the ground. And held her Glaive to Dorothy's neck.**

** **

**" One Move and your dead!' Saturn said with dead cold eyes.**

** **

**" _Damn I'm caught! If I move she will kill me, what to do" _Dorothy started to panicked then Saturn was about to kill her, but a bullet was shot at Saturn and hit across her hand. So she dropped her glaive.**

** **

**" Huh? What?" Dorothy looked and saw that Quatre had saved her.**

** **

**" You okay Dorothy?Quatre said as he tossed her a gun while still pointing his at Saturn, who was on the ground holding her hand in pain.**

** **

**" Yeah! Thanks Quatre!" She said and held the gun toward Saturn.**

** **

**" Damn you people" she said as she got on the ground and rolled over to the side as Dorothy started shooting, but Saturn rolled to fast for the bullets to hit her.**

** **

**They all kept Fighting while Heero was upstairs looking every room to find Mamoru and Usagi.**

** **

**" Damn, which room?" Heero said holding a gun.Then he spotted a door at the end of the hallway. " That's must be where they are. I'm coming Ysagi1" Heero said as he ran to the door and slowly opened it. There he saw Usagi al tied up and he ran over to her.**

** **

**" Usagi!' He said as he untied her.**

** **

**" Heero!" she said with tears in her eyes then she hugged him.**

** **

**" Usagi where Mamoru?" He said as he looked at her.**

** **

**' I'm right here Heero" a Voice from behind answered.**

** **

**Heero quickly turned around and put his arm out in front of Usagi. 'Mamoru… It's time you let her go and get your scouts out of here!" Heero yelled as Usagi glared at Mamoru and stayed behind Heero.**

** **

**" Well I can't do that, if you want me and my scouts to leave, and if you want to take Usagi back, you would have to beat me or kill me" He said with such coldness but smooth.**

** **

**' Fine I will not beat you, I will kill you, for what you have done to here. I will never forgive you!" Heero yelled out and threw a punch at Mamoru. But Mamoru dodged it then he hit Heero in the stomach.**

** **

**" Your too slow Heero" Then he pushed Heero away on the floor.**

** **

**" Heero!" Usagi said as she kneeled down to help him up.**

** **

**" I'm alright Usagi, don't worry.' Heero said as he smiled at her, then his smiled faded as he got up and glared at Mamoru.**

** **

**" I will never give up, not until I see you die!" Heero said will cold eyes and a cold tone. Heero charged at Mamoru and hit him in the face and the stomach and he knocked Mamoru in to the wall onto the ground. Mamoru started to bleed.**

** **

**" Damn, you Heero' Mamoru got up and threw a knife at Usagi.**

** **

**" Usagi!" Heero yelled for her to get out of the way. Usagi couldn't move so she shut her eyes closed tight. Then opened then. "Heero!" she saw that Heero hand caught in his hand, but his hand was bleeding and he winced at the pain.**

** **

**" Heero! You shouldn't have done that!" She said looking at him with tears streaming down. ' Ugh, Don't worry Usagi! I'll be alright! Just stay out of the way and you'll be fine. He got up and then charged at Mamoru.**

** **

**The Scout used their powers many times and the Boys dodged some of them many times.**

** **

**Venus was still fighting, but she struggled to keep standing, she got more wounds, but the one that was keep her slow, was the one Wufei gave her in her side. It was still bleeding.**

** **

**" You surprise me Woman, that you can still stand and fight with that wound" Wufei said pointing his sword toward her that had a few bits of blood on it.**

** **

**" Arghh! I'll get you for this!" Venus yelled then backed down holding onto her side and wincing.**

** **

**Wufei saw that one of the other scouts was coming up behind Duo, so he left Venus there, and went after the other one. " Hey get back here!" Venus yelled then held onto the side.**

** **

**" Duo Look out!" Wufei yelled as he used his sword to block Uranus's Sword from slashing Duo**

** **

**" Whoa! Thanks Wufei1" Duo said as he started to shoot at Neptune.**

**" ARGH! Damn you!" Uranus said as he fought in a sword fight with Wufei.**

** **

**" Your pretty good for a girl, but not good enough!' Wufei said as he knocked**

**Her down and her sword flew out of her hands.**

** **

**' I've won this battle" Wufei said as he pointed his sword at Uranus. And as he was about to kill her. **

** **

**Heero came and g\fell from the second level and crashed onto the floor on the first and he started to bleed. Then Mamoru came out and Jumped doesn't to the lower level laughing. **

** **

**" HEERO!' Usagi's screamed that was heard everywhere, as she ran and looked down with pain and tears.**

** **

**" HEERO!" They all said, but while they looked away, the scouts hit them with their attacks, which smashed them into the wall on the other side of the room. **

** **

**" Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Dorothy!" Usagi yelled as she watched with fear and great sadness.**

** **

**The scouts laughed but stopped because they all has numerous wounds on their bodies, and some where still bleeding, and Venus was lying on the ground watching as Mamoru went over to Heero.**

** **

**' Well Heero looks like I won' He said as he picked up Uranus's sword and was about to kill him. But Heero Tripped Mamoru and he fell and Heero stood up wincing with pain as blood streamed down his face and arms. **

** **

**" Heero' Usagi whispered as she watched her lover fight for her. And she become full of sorrow but also happiness, that he would so this for her.**

** **

**" Damn, your still alive!" Mamoru got up still holing the space sword. And Heero was limping, and he knew that if Mamoru attacked, he couldn't dodge it.**

** **

**" Heero prepare to die!" Mamoru yelled as he threw the sword toward Heero.**

**"_Forgive me Usagi, for I have failed" _Heero closed his eyes waiting until that sword went into him, and he would die.**

** **

**"HEEROOO!" Usagi yelled with tears in her eyes.**

** **

**"HEERO! the boys yelled and Dorothy. As they watched Heero was about to die, and they couldn't do anything.**

** **

**'Heero waited, then Mamoru Looked in fear on what just happened. And the Boys and Dorothy had formed some tears in their eyes. Even the scout felt what they saw was wrong, but couldn't explain what they were feeling on what they all saw.**

** **

**"_What! I'm still alive but how!?" _Heero looked in front of him, and there was Usagi Facing him face to face. With tears in her blue eyes, and blood seeping from her mouth. Then Heero saw what she had done. 8tears formed in his eyes, for Usagi Put herself in front of him and the sword went to her. And there was blood dripping onto the floor, Usagi then collapsed into Heero arms and he set her down. **

** **

**" Usagi…but…why the hell did you do this?!" Heero yelled with Tears coming down his face.**

** **

**Usagi looked up him and looked into his eyes, which were once dead and cold, but now full of love. She smiled then she whispered." Because I love you" then she smiled again, but her smile faded, and there she died in Heero's arms.**

** **

**" Usagi…no…Usagi...Get up! Damn it! USAGI!" Heero held her lifeless body in his arms and he cried. " Usagi…" Dorothy said as she cried and Trowa comforted her and cried himself. And so did the others.**

** **

**" Why am I crying' Venus asked the others who were also crying.**

** **

**" I don't know why, but now I feel what we've been doing was wrong. But why do we feel this?" Uranus asked the others. But they all didn't know why, but they felt they lost a friend. And they also continued to cry.**

** **

**"Usagi…" Heero Whispered. As he remember her smiling face, and the day they met her and when she and him proposed their love to one another. Heero then opened his eyes, with were full of tears, but now they were also full of anger and revenge. He then started to glow that same light that, that Usagi had the time she fought Jupiter.He stood up and glared at Mamoru. .**

** **

**' Usagi, I will avenge your death. And I will kill the one who killed you." Heero said, as he looked at Mamoru with eyes glowing red with pain, sadness, and anger. **

** **

**" Wait, Wait Heero! It was an accident! It wasn't my fault; she did in on her own! Spare my Life Heero1" Mamoru pleaded. **

** **

**" No… You knew she would do that; you planned this whole thing out. You wanted power, and the only way to get it was she. And when you got it, you were going to kill her. But if you couldn't have it, you wouldn't let no one else either, so you decide to kill her!" Heero yelled at Mamoru**

** **

**" Well…umm that's not entirely true…but please forgive me!" Mamoru said, as he looked strait into Heero's red glowing eyes. **

**" I already told you, I will never forgive anyone who has hurt her, and you hurt her too many times." Heero said as the light around glowed brighter. Then the light formed a ball of energy into his hands and he shot it at Mamoru.**

** **

**" No…no.NOOO!" The light then engulfed Mamoru and he was turned to ashes. **

** **

**When Mamoru was killed, this light covered the scouts, and they were asking, "where they all were" then the boys and Dorothy knew, that what they were doing wasn't their fault. Mamoru was controlling them all, but now they are set free. But then knew what happened to Usagi.**

** **

**The Light Faded, Heero went over to Usagi, he defeated Mamoru, but he couldn't safe the one he truly loved. Heero then held her in his arms, then her body started to fade away. He held onto her until she was completely gone, and he cried. But so did everyone else for they all had lost a one true friend. **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_~The End~_**

** **

** **

** **


	5. Always at your side

Chp 10

Chp 10. Always at your Side 

****

**Sorry it's pretty short, but hey you got what u wanted.**

** **

** **

It's been 4 months after the battle with Mamoru and the scouts. And the incident that changed the lives of everyone. Usagi died saving the one she loved, but why did her body disappear, that is still a mystery. They all try to forget and get on with their lives. But they can't forget their true friend, and Heero can't forget his true love.

** **

**" Is Heero still in his room? Relena asked Duo**

** **

**" Yeah he is, He won't come out for anything." Duo said.**

** **

**" Oh… well he's been at school for a few days at a time. But everyone is worried about him." Relena said as tears formed in her eyes.**

** **

**" Relena don't worry, even though I cam too. I just hope He won't do nothing crazy." Duo said looking at the flowers on the other side, and then something startled him.**

** **

**" Relena! Look! Did you see that!?" Duo said pointing at the spot of flowers near the edge of the little pond.**

** **

**' Huh? What I didn't see anything. What did you see Duo?" Relena looking confused and asked Duo.**

** **

**' I don't know, but I just saw this figure of a girl over there.' Duo looking quiet confused himself.**

** **

**" Well let's go and meet the others' Relena said walking to where they would meet the rest.**

** **

**" Umm… Yeah let's go!" Duo hurriedly followed still wondering what the image was.**

** **

**What was it that Duo saw? Well he wasn't the only on seeing things. Wufei was already there; he was just waiting for the others to come.**

** **

**" Damn they're always late" Wufei was very annoyed he closed his eyes for a minute then opened them back up. Then he saw a figure of girl sitting next to him. And he fell off the bench_What, what the hell. Huh?! _Wufei thought as she looked at her. The girl looked at him and smiled. Then Wufei saw who it was.**

** **

**" Hey Wufei! Why are you on the ground?" Quatre asked coming with Trowa.**

** **

**" N.n…nothing _ What the hell. That couldn't have been her." _Wufei couldn't believe what he saw.**

**' Hey Wufei!What's wrong? It looks like you just seen a ghost" Trowa said. **

** **

**Quatre and Trowa laughed, until Wufei pointed at a tree.' Well how do you explain that!" Trowa and Quatre looked then they feel backwards. " W…W...what is that?" Quatre asked. " That's what we would like to know" Wufei and Trowa said staring at the same figure of the girl that Wufei saw, but this time she was sitting in a tree.**

** **

**" Hey what's wrong you guys?" Relena, Dorothy, and Duo came up.**

** **

**" Trowa pointed to the tree. They looked then they just stared in disbelief.**

** **

**" What?It can't be…" Dorothy said. Then the image of the girl disappeared.**

** **

**" Was that…who I think it was?' Relena said looking at the others who were still in shock.**

** **

**" Now we all know what it was." Trowa said.**

** **

**' Wasn't true that we all said we saw a ghostly figure of a girl numerous times?" Wufei said**

** **

**" Yeah, I've seen it almost every where I went." Duo said**

** **

**" Same with me" all the others said at the same time.**

** **

**" But I thought I was the only one seeing that, but I guess you all seen it too' Relena said.**

** **

**" Yeah. But we know who it is, right?" Quatre said.**

** **

**" Yes I know who it was." Trowa said.**

** **

**" Yes know I know, before this now. I never knew it was, until now," Wufei said looking at the ghostly figure still there**

** **

**"Right, even after death, she will continue to watch over us" Dorothy said smiles and a few tears fell.**

** **

**" Yeah. She will always be here, just like she said," duo said as he smiled. Then the ghost figure smiled she tried to say something, but she soon disappeared.**

** **

**" But still Heero would never believe it' Relena said.**

** **

**" Right, no mater what he won't come out of his room.' Quatre replied **

**Heero was sitting on his bed looking out the window, again with his cold sad eyes.**

** **

**" I should have been one to die… why did she have to?" He continued to ask himself. While he remembered her face, it was filled with sadness but yet with happiness and love.**

** **

**" I just wish I could see her again" He said as he cried a bit but something caught his eyes as he looked out the window. What he saw he couldn't believe**

**He thought he saw girl flying through the air like a bird, so peacefully, so beautiful. But it wasn't he felt it was an angel. But as he looked out the figure was gone.**

** **

**" What was that?" he asked himself.**

** **

**Heero for once got out of his room and he went back to where he and Usagi confessed their love and there he stayed until the night fell.**

** **

**' The rest were walking home and they saw Heero there. " Hey it's Heero!" Relena and was about to go over to him, but Trowa stopped her. " What's wrong Trowa" Relena asked.**

** **

**' You shouldn't go bother him, none of us should let's leave him alone.' Trowa said as the other agreed. And went home. While they were walking home they spotted a girl who was covered with a cloak, and she was crying on the ground.**

** **

**" Hey are you ok?" Trowa said as he went up to the girl.**

** **

**" Please help me… I'm lost I don't know where I am" The girl said. Trowa gasped he knew he heard that voice before.**

** **

**Trowa then slowly took off the hood that covered her face. And there they all gasped and they all had tears in their eyes on what they saw.**

** **

**" You… It's you…" Dorothy said.**

** **

**The girl smiled, when she looked around at first she didn't know where she was. But now she knew. Then they all smiled and they all were once again happy.**

** **

**Heero was still at the place where he said he loved her. **

** **

**" Should have saved her. Why did she do that. I should have been the one to die, not her," Heero said with sadness and a few tears fell.**

** **

**"Why?!…Why… did she have to go!" Heero said with anger and sadness. Feeling it was his fault she couldn't live. And that she was gone forever.**

** **

**' Please…give me one more chance… one wish…all I want… is to see her smiling face again, her blue eyes, just to be here with me…forever" he whispered. Then as she said the last word a Blue light glowed from behind him and he heard a voice. **

** **

**"_I will grant your wish, you will have your wish. I will forever and always stay at your side even after death" _**

** **

**" That's voice…could it be?" Heero said as he looked at the blue light. Then a figure appeared. And there stood the one he loved.**

** **

**' U.Usagi…" Heero said as he looked with happiness.**

** **

**' Heero…" Usagi said with tears flowing down her face.**

** **

**" HEERO" Usagi said as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.**

** **

**" Usagi... you came back…" Heero said as he hugged her.**

** **

**" I was always here, I never left. Even if you couldn't see me. I was right at your side always" Usagi said as she cried.**

** **

**Heero smiled and he looked at her smile and he kissed her. She kissed him back.When they kissed Usagi had white wings of an angel. Heero was right. He did see an angel. His angel.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

The End

**_ _**

** **


End file.
